Wake Up and Smell the Coffee
Plot The Roleplay begins with Superspeed waking up in his house. He drinks some coffee, but it's hot so he decides to let it sit. He puts it on a stove burner and accidentaly turns the stove on. Gritty sees Superspeed's coffee through his window and desides to drink some too, but his coffee is hot as well and he can't spit it back out due to his disability. He attempts to open his jaw with a crowbar, but instead rips his lower jaw off and dies of blood loss soon. Superspeed then returns to his coffee, but it's even hotter than before and he drops it, which cause his house to catch fire. Kaledioscope attempts to put out the fire, but he is aiming the fire extinguisher backwards and sprays himself. He drowns in the foam. Bernie is riding his bike and realizes the fire, so he calls 911 for the fire department. Hugs, Huggles Braze and Reedy, meanwhile, are having a contest to see who can play a higher note. Braze plays a very high note, but gets hit by Bubba's car. Reedy is about to get in her car and give chase to Bubba, but Braze's high note breaks a window, then one of the shards snaps a cord in the garage which makes the door come down and slice Reedy vertically in half. Brandon then wakes up and attempts to put out the fire. Then, Superspeed's house explodes. Another fire starts after the explosion. Trippy was some how near the explosion and dies. O'Clock finishes up his breakfast and walks outside. Upon seeing the wreckage, he asks Superspeed what happened, and Superspeed explains what little he can. Bernie then jumps out of a bush and splashes everyone with a bucket of water, failing to put out the fire. Bubba then runs over Shuffles, who lives, and rams into Bubba's house, crushing Braze to death and damaging Bernie's house badly. After Bubba fails to strangle Bernie to death, Stifles drives up in a fire truck, asking who called 911. Patriot said it was him, so Stifles attempts to put out the fire, but rather than using the fire hose on his truck, he uses Kaleidoscope's fire extinguisher. He gets so close to the fire that the extinguisher melts on him. Giyga and Shivers then wake up. No matter how hard others try to convince Stifles not to break off the now hardened metal on him by falling down a flight of stairs, he does it anyway, only making it worse as he gets impaled by several shards of metal. Shivers announces that she slept in her freezer too long, and proves so by touching Giyga, who then gets frozen solid on his cool range of his tail. Giyga falls forward and impales Stifles' head with the tip of his swirl. Shivers warms up next to the fire to prevent herself from freezing anyone else, then O'Clock, Brandon, and Bubba watch 'The Sexy Ladies Show' to pass the time. Then Bandit emerges from her secret base, having argued with Conrad. Brandon and O'Clock welcome her, but she doesn't reply. Then Peppery wakes up. It starts raining, and everyone tries to go inside, but O'Clock falls on a motorcycle, and accidentaly bikes into the fire. O'Clock burns to death, and a spark from the fire lights Peppery aflame. He screams for someone to help him, but Shivers' only idea is to throw Giyga at Peppery, which causes no effect, but the two layers smash her into bits.. Then Lamana is seen burnt and runs away from the scene. Peppery explodes, and the bike catches fire. Shivers recognizes it as a grease fire and informs that water makes grease fires stronger, so everyone needs to keep the rain from reaching the fire. Brandon is the closest to the fire, and the bike explodes, sending him flying into a building. He's too injured to on and collapses. Shivers orders Superspeed to find shelter to ensure he doesn't get hurt or killed. Super speed walks to a house, and looks backwards the whole way. Shivers then remembers the fire hose on Stifles' truck, and attempts to get it, but accidentaly turns it on and it propels itself to the top of the ladder. Shivers makes a final attempt to put out the fire, and walks halfway up the ladder, but then a metal rod from the exploded bike impales itself in the ladder's control panel and overloads it, causing it to extend. Shivers gets one foot caught in the extending part and one foot caught in the stationary part, and gets ripped in half by the ladder. Superspeed then falls off a cliff and gets shredded by a helicopter. Hugs appears and his sad for everyone's demise. The fire hose rams into the truck's gas tank and fills itself up with gasoline. Bernie comes back to his senses and looks for something to put out the fire with. Shuffles also comes back to her senses and falls down a manhole. Some of her spines break natural gas pipes. Bernie finds the fire hose above ground, now filled with gasoline, and sprays the fire with petroleum concurrently with Shuffles striking a match in the leaking-gas sewer, causing a huge explosion that kills everyone remaining. In the end, Giyga dies from hearing a prayer. Deaths *Gritty loses too much blood when he rips off his lower jaw and dies. *Scar Falls Into the a fire machine *Kaleidoscope drowns in foam. *Reedy gets sliced in half by a garage door. *Braze gets smashed to death against a house. *Stifles gets impaled in the head by Giyga's frozen swirl. *Peppery and Treecko explode after catching fire. *Lamana is seen burnt and may died Detable May of been saved *O'Clock motorbikes into the fire and gets burnt to a crisp. *Brandon rams into a building and shortly after succumbs to his wounds and dies. *Shivers gets ripped in half by the fire truck's ladder. *Superspeed gets shredded up by a helicopter. *Patriot, Todd, Shuffles, Bandit, Conrad, Hugs, and a Generic Tree Friend all die in the explosion. *Giyga dies from hearing a prayer. Trivia #This is the debut of Superspeed, O'Clock, Kaleidoscope, Braze, Giyga, Shivers, Shuffles and Lamana. #This roleplay is similar to the real Happy Tree Friends episode 'Who's to Flame?'. #Hugs is the only character who uses a real cuss word in this roleplay. #There are four explosions in this roleplay, and Superspeed's house exploding is the only explosion in which nobody died. #This roleplay started on December 24, 2010 and ended on February 10, 2011. #17 out of the 22 fan characters that signed up were used. #This is Braze, Giyga and Lamana's only appearance to date. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes